


Thor's Life: A Prologue

by SimmieFanficie



Series: Thor's Life [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Sims (Video Games), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmieFanficie/pseuds/SimmieFanficie
Summary: Thor was a lonely soul until he met a certain someone.
Relationships: Heimdall/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Thor's Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155212
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Thor's Life: A Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanvid made with the Sims 4.

This is my first ever fanvid. I hope you enjoy even though it's very short. This is part of a series that I will hopefully update very soon and they will definitely be longer!

Description of Video:  
Thor is shown to be playing chess, exercising, and eating out alone. Then he meets Heimdall while working on a rocket outside during his workday and they start to fall in love. Thor doesn't have to do things alone anymore. He proposes to Heimdall and they get married.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> What other fandoms and/or ships would you like to see?


End file.
